Super Smash Bros & My Hero Academia (Working Title)
by COOL1nate
Summary: Master Hand has asked a few Brawlers to help out another world. I wonder how that will work out in the end?


(Before I began, I just wanted to very quickly say that this story is inspired by JohnnyCQC and his CLIM series, so be sure to check his stories out.)

"So, let me get this straight; Master Hand wants me to go to another universe to stop an evil from our universe from taking it over," Pit asked while walking through the halls of Smash Mansion alongside the goddess of light.

"That's pretty much the long and short of it, Pit," Palutena confirmed.

"There's just one thing I don't understand; why me? There are several other Brawlers who could easily take my place who are ten times better than me. Why not ask Cloud? He's way above me on the tier list."

"From what I understand, Master Hand already sent him, Link, Marth, and Ike, along with a few others, on their own mission to another universe."

"Did he forget I can't fly without your help, Lady Palutena?"

"I'm sure he picked you for a very special reason, Pit," Palutena said as she stopped at a large window and looked outside. "Besides, he informed me that you're not the only one going there."

"Really? Who else is coming with me?"

"Well, from what I was told, there's going to be two teams of four Brawlers going on this mission."

"And who are the others in these teams?"

"Well, on your team, there's the Blue Blur; Sonic, the Tazmilian Devil; Lucas, and one of the newcomers; an Inkling."

"Huh, doesn't sound like too bad of a team. Who's leading it?"

"Oh, why you are," Palutena said with a slight giggle in her throat as she continued down the hallway?"

"Wait, seriously!?"

"That's what I was told at least. Why do you sound so nervous about it anyway? You're a terrific leader already."

"Leading your army is one thing, Lady Palutena, but three Heroes of Smash?"

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Palutena said as she turned to a pair of doors, "especially considering who the other team's leader is."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

Without answering Pit's question, Palutena pushed one of her hands gently against the door allowing it to swing open. Inside was a large room with an oval table and several chairs around it, almost like one of those very fancy dining tables you'd see in a movie or something. Floating all the way on the other side of the room was the great being himself; Master Hand. On one side of the table were the three Brawlers Palutena said were on Pit's team; Sonic, Lucas, and a female Inkling. None of them looked like they wanted to be there. On the opposite side of the table were the four Brawlers on the other team, Ness, Lucario, a Male Inkling, and of course their leader…

"For the last time; there's no way I'm leading this team," Dark Pit shouted towards Master Hand.

"Hey, Pittoo," Pit shouted without even thinking. Everyone turned towards the door, except for the Inklings who were nose deep in their phones and Dark Pit who became annoyed by the words he had just heard. Pit looked towards his team. Sonic closed an eye and saluted towards the Angel. Lucas turned to the Inkling on their team who was currently checking their Inkstagram status. They glanced up for a second before returning to their phone.

"Ah, Pit, I was wondering when you'd get here," Master Hand said. "Thank you for escorting him here, Palutena."

"The pleasure was all mine," Palutena responded. "See you later, Pit," Palutena said before turning around and exiting the room, the doors shutting behind her. Pit, not wanting anyone to stare at him anymore, went over to his team and took a seat directly across from where Dark Pit was seated.

"Anyways, now that you're all here, we can officially get down to business. I have received word that a very popular world is in grave danger. I've called you all here because I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping out." Lucas raised a hand. "Yes, Lucas? What is it?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to help but, I was just wondering, why not send other Brawlers like Mario or Ike?"

"I've already sent other Brawlers to help other worlds. Besides, I need Brawlers who can "fit" into this world, and you guys are my best options."

"Um, what exactly do you mean by "fit into the world"?"

Master Hand waved his hand over the table creating a hologram of different people from the world he was talking about. While some looked relatively like normal humans, there were a few that stood out from the others.

In this world, most people have powers. They call these powers Quirks. There are several different kinds of quirks. Some people can move objects around themselves, others can create flames or ice, and some have additional limbs such as a monkey's tail or a cat's ears, or they can even be a super-intelligent animal. Each of you has something special about yourself that fits right into this world. The Inklings can transform into squids and swim through ink, Sonic and Lucario are both humanoid animals, Ness and Lucas have PSI powers, and Pit and Dark Pit have wings. Yes, there are other Brawlers I could have easily picked but I wanted to give you guys a chance first; see how you fair in this new world."

"So, it's a test," Sonic said.

"A test to see if you have what it takes, and a mission to keep peace flowing," Master Hand responded.

"Well, if people need help, then there's no way I'm backing down from that. I'm in," Pit said standing and stretching his fist out.

"I second that," Sonic said standing and putting his fist in the same position as Pit's hand.

"So do I," Ness said standing and making the same motion with his hand.

The Inklings, not saying anything, put their phones down, stood, and raised their fists forward.

Lucas was a little hesitant but soon nodded his head and did the same as everyone else.

There was only one person left; Dark Pit who was currently sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Dark Pit," Master Hand said, not continuing with any other words. With a humph and his eyes still closed, the dark angel stood.

"As long as this guy doesn't call me by that stupid nickname again," Dark Pit said opening his eyes and pointing towards his light counterpart.

Pit giggled a little and put a hand behind his neck. "N-no promises," he said with a slight sweat starting to form.

"Then it's settled," Master Hand said. "You'll depart early tomorrow morning. I want you all at your best, so rest well and be prepared. I don't want Link's SAO incident to happen again."


End file.
